


第三夜的应召男孩

by soscandalousboy



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 02:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soscandalousboy/pseuds/soscandalousboy
Summary: 我是代发！神秘虫，内含贱虫，秃鹫虫，反正就是应召，反正就是all虫 ;)





	第三夜的应召男孩

**Author's Note:**

> 我是代发！
> 
> 神秘虫，内含贱虫，秃鹫虫，反正就是应召，反正就是all虫 ;)

第三夜

“哈灵顿老师还好吗？”  
“他现在是黄金单身汉。”彼得在脑袋里搜刮着一些掩盖滑稽事实的词。滑稽事实是婚姻生活中的灰色地带，忠贞的厄运和被第三者摇晃的床笫。彼得一手支着下巴，看着后视镜中的那辆反射着刺眼晨光的私家车，他想起哈灵顿老师在人造光下反光的近视镜还有那那故作轻松的神情，他觉得自己像是一个极其糟糕的反面教材，包装在一个高中生的纯情外壳之下。  
没有什么是一成不变的，他想。  
丽兹在等待红灯的间隙疲惫地敲打着方向盘，从车窗穿过的风短暂地围绕着彼得，它是丽兹早上喷在发梢上的喷雾和香水的味道，她和她的母亲用同一种气味的东西，她是她作为家庭的延续。现在，此时此刻，她已经是个大人了，远远地把彼得扔在了身后，尽管彼得偶尔还会用过去看她的眼神看她，但她不再会在意这种无心的试探。她用她的冷淡对彼得说，别闹了，这不好玩儿。  
这五年里她经历的糟心事把她的心打磨得有些过头，彼得不想去问，也没什么勇气去试探一个成年女性的心门是否可以推开。  
彼得关紧了属于自己的那扇门，他靠在晦暗的阴影里，也许沉默是个最好的相处方式。  
“我爸爸真的很喜欢你。”  
丽兹朝拉扯着书包带的彼得说，她的墨镜从鼻梁滑下来，涂着浓重睫毛膏的眼睛冷淡地望着他。  
她像是嘲笑似的说，真的，她说，我妈知道得发疯，她说，幸亏她死了。  
“晚上见。”  
车轮扬起的灰尘逼着彼得退到了刚撒过水的草坪上，他摇摇晃晃跳到了一旁，当下决定给自己找个理由缺席晚上的家庭聚餐。家庭聚餐，不如说是家庭惨剧，彼得耸耸肩，他朝教学楼门口的米歇尔招招手，加快了脚步。

彼得的背伤在昆汀离开后迅速愈合了，他盯着镜子那头的脊背，就像是一张作弊的贞洁通行证。他从浴室径直回到餐桌旁，安德里安正和丽兹聊着生意，他随口说了一句汤要凉了，佩德罗，然后继续讨论着他们的话题。丽兹抬头瞧了彼得一眼，她的表情像是厌恶和责备混乱交媾的出来的。  
“穿好你的衣服，彼得。”安德里安摘掉眼镜，他揉着眉头，“我教过你的，尊重女士。”  
彼得走进安德里安安排给他的卧室，以前那是衣帽间，现在是彼得来过夜的地方，他的蜘蛛小窝，专门用来疗伤和睡觉，免得浑身血腥味吓坏了他敏感的、唯一的血亲。他从小床上抓起桔色的球衣，闭着眼睛套在头上，佣兵的气味短暂地冒出来一点儿又消失了，他穿着它和他匆忙做爱，又被安德里安没完没了的电话叫回来参与这场与温馨无关的家庭聚餐。他笼罩在一片桔色之下，慢吞吞地回到了桌子旁。  
“我晚点儿回去联系买家，爸爸。”  
丽兹站起来，她背过身去，从门口的置物柜上抄起车钥匙塞进口袋里，她抬头望着镜子里桔色的彼得，“要搭便车吗？”  
安德里安摘下眼镜，意味深长地看着桌子对面的男孩儿，时间在他们身上施展了些意想不到的东西，他们被留在了一段陈年旧事里，尽管是旧契约也得继续。彼得有些犹豫地朝镜子里的丽兹摇了摇头，像是看着遥远时间之外的人。  
门关上了，安德里安咧起嘴角：“你不知道该怎么和漂亮的成年女性打交道？”  
彼得默不作声地吃着盘子里的食物，烤面包已经凉掉了，又冷又硬地硌着他的上颚。他瞟着安德里安手里的合同，他依旧干着他的老本行，靠着战争后的技术发财，只不过现在他没了那身让彼得吃尽苦头的铁翼做后盾，赚钱的方式也收敛了些。那些引擎都是些半成品，很难说清楚它们会被拿去干什么。  
安德里安把眼镜塞进上衣口袋里，“说起来你肯定不会相信，彼得，”他把合同装进信封里，“你们学校资助的残疾人协会，他们订了我的货。”  
“这世道能把坏人变好人。”  
他用力拍了拍彼得的脊背，“你可得多操点儿心，佩德罗。”  
“你也是，安德里安。”  
彼得头也不抬地说，他握着勺子的手很用力，安德里安笑了一下，彼得总是用他自己的方式表达着自己的意见，男孩的恐吓如此温柔，几乎算是最善意的忠告了。  
“我得出去忙几天。”  
“你是想留下来看家？”  
不，彼得摇摇头，他不想和丽兹待在一个屋檐下面，所有属于他俩独处的时间都是最艰涩的字母拼写成的句子，读出来又长又令人无所适从。他匆匆站起来，他觉得他该回家或者是找些其他的地方待着。  
而安德里安盘算着的是，他回来要给他的孩子们买些新衣服和鞋子，就像童话里的继父该做的。

梦里是一团微暗的火，它被抛起又接住。  
“每个周日都不在家，你都到哪儿去了？”  
彼得有点儿喘不上气来，那似乎是在梦里打了一架、吸饱了汗水的T恤紧紧贴在他背上。另一团热度的来源，佣兵，他正一股股地朝他的后颈呼着热气，他的手和腿黏在彼得身体上，像是一根又破又旧的丝带皱皱巴巴地打包起一件玩具。彼得发出一串不满的嘟哝声，他撅着屁股顶了佣兵一下又踹了他一脚，在佣兵满是伤疤的手伸进他的T恤里之前，把他的脸狠狠推到了另一边。  
“唔、唔、甜心，”佣兵眼睛都还没睁开就开始叫他的年轻床伴夜间执勤搭档一次性男友…他的称呼每天都能变着花样骚扰彼得的耳朵。  
“彼得、唔、打一炮再走？？”  
佣兵的手飞快地钻进男孩松垮垮的格子裤里，他顺着汗津津的臀缝抚摸着，直至戳到被两条结实的腿挤得圆鼓鼓的阴囊，他揉捏着那两团熟透的桃子色的东西，一边用拇指抵着昨夜肆意纵情而依旧湿润着的穴口，朝那里头揉弄着，直到它发出一些淫亵的声音来。  
“不。”  
彼得哼了一声，早上他的嗓子还没做好讲话的准备，听起来像是打开了一张莎草纸。他蹭着床单试着远离玩弄着他屁股的手指，年轻人早上的生理反应却像是在说“好的，欢迎光临”，彼得瞧了一眼自己支起帐篷的短裤，“不”，他又嘟哝了一句，不做了，他这么想着，把自己贴近了一侧的墙壁，盯着那被划烂的、翻卷的棕色墙纸。  
佣兵像条急需进食的火蜥蜴般迅速攀住彼得的肩膀，他嗅着彼得的腺体，斑驳的嘴唇试探着那上面尚未愈合的齿痕，他的男孩在一整夜的折腾后终于闻起来和他一样，像一截被截断的、伤口新鲜的手指，混合着刀伤和血的味道。  
你每个周日都不在家，你都到哪儿去了？  
佣兵扭头看了眼电视，在他们的枕头底下摸索了半天，终于摸到凝固着些不知道什么酱料的、脏兮兮的遥控器，他把音量调亮了些，他必须这么做，他那在床上时不时会冒出古怪羞耻心的男孩总是担心叫床声被隔壁的老夫妻听到，哦还有隔壁的初中生，可他们一边差不多该聋了，一边天天大放摇滚乐，ACDC，佣兵在追债时都会唱出来了：让我们飞驰于他妈见鬼的地狱大道。  
彼得听着徒然放大的电视声，他抱着枕头跳了起来，他的格子短裤给佣兵扯到了膝盖上，他说出一连串的“不”，然后把他自己尴尬的、僵硬地指着佣兵的阴茎塞回到格子裤里。他在弹簧床上跳了一下，“韦德，”他把枕头扔在脚边，“我还要去打工！”，他说。佣兵听着玻璃门滑动的噪音，一阵塑料瓶子碰撞的声音，浴室里下起了雨。他捞起彼得的丢在地板上的格子裤，像是捞起一只单薄的纸折的船，它还带着男孩的体温。佣兵倒回床上，他朝浴室喊着，我要操你的小衣服了，彼得。  
彼得湿漉漉地从浴室里出来就看见佣兵用他的短裤，裹着伤痕累累的阴茎快乐地上下运动着，他朝彼得说操、我快要射了，一边发出性感的呻吟。彼得来不及抢救他那块被蹂躏的布料，佣兵在看到他的赤裸的身体时准时射了出来，漫溢的精液被棉质布料包裹起来，他喘着气，发出尖锐的感叹声。

“宝贝，小蜘蛛？嘿！嘿，亲爱的！”佣兵追随在红黑制服的影子之下，他的红色摩托突突抱怨着：慢点儿，男孩。它的主人没法专心看路，他仰头望着荡着蛛丝的彼得，“你上个礼拜都干嘛去啦？”  
霓虹灯的人工华彩飞快地冲刷过男孩的紧身衣，它是一只贪婪的手，穿过他的腋窝，将他溺入夜色繁杂的诡计之下。彼得听到广告和风灌进耳朵里的声音，它絮絮叨叨，却依旧无法掩盖掉佣兵朝他射出的透明子弹：你去哪儿了？  
彼得把自己荡到一根坏掉的灯柱上，他觉得脚底软绵绵地发出一声悲泣，那是一只衰老的蛾子，彼得吸了口气，一边朝着脚底道歉，一边在灯柱上轻轻蹭着鞋底。  
佣兵停了下来，他听到一个词，工作，也许是生意，反正这意思也差不多不是吗，他挠挠头套，他的皮肤被闷得起疹子，这让他心烦意乱。见鬼的、该死的心烦意乱的疹子，他想。  
“我可以付你更多，小蜘蛛。”  
佣兵开始后悔，他的舌头擅自碰着嘴唇说出一些不该说的话，他试图在夜色里读懂那红色面罩上两只大得过分的眼睛的情绪，他不安地在人造皮革座椅上挪了下屁股，又低头盯着摩托车上摇摇晃晃的钥匙扣，“你是个蠢货，韦德威尔逊。”他在面罩里低声骂道。  
“…你不用付我钱，韦德。”  
彼得从灯柱上跳下来，他一只脚停在马路沿上，白色的翅膀残片被留在了尖锐的棱角上，真的很对不起，他轻声说，他扭过头，朝佣兵挥了挥手指：“明天见。”  
彼得扬起风和尘土回到水泥的丛林之中，佣兵被丢在了地面上，他把自己荡得更高了一些，似乎像是要逃离一场温柔的追杀。他在一个几乎要坠落地面的距离里射出一条纤细的丝线，然后在楼宇幽暗的投影里扯掉了面罩。  
韦德留在他身上的血腥味有些让他透不过气，他坐在一个废弃的空调箱上，他觉得他该把脚步停下。一个稳定的伴侣，他的脑袋里冒出来这样的句子，他被自己的想法吓了一跳。空调箱发出难听的噪音，彼得挪动着屁股，他觉得这件事很难和安德里安说清楚。  
为什么得和安德里安说？  
彼得被一种沉闷的空气困住了。  
床上的情趣并不代表着他们真实的关系，虽然安德里安似乎很享受彼得称呼他的方式。他对他的耐心并不比一个真正的爹地少。彼得感到一股不适当的罪恶感在四周升起，他不欠他的，这只是金钱的游戏法则，你情我愿。如果说有什么情分在里面，那大概是他在监狱里替彼得保守过一个关于身份的秘密，仅此而已。

离上一次昆汀联系他已经过了半个学期，彼得在爆炸的波动里飞速地瞟了一眼手机屏幕，他比约定的时间提前2个小时联系了他，他跟他说，他遇到点儿麻烦，彼得觉得这种轻描淡写有点不合时宜的要面子，他荡起蛛丝，在人群的惊叫声里滑进被烟雾和四处飞溅的玻璃碎片笼罩的街区里。  
昆汀从翻倒的商务车后排里狼狈地探出头来，他看着红黑制服蛛网头，那个只在新闻里见过的家伙落在离他不远的地方，广告牌在他头顶上摇摇欲坠。  
“小心你的脑袋！”昆汀喊到，接着被翻滚而来的烟雾呛得直咳嗽。他呛着泪，看着他轻快地跳到自己面前，两只夸张到有些卡通眼睛眯了起来。  
“我卡住了！”  
“别动。”  
昆汀举着两只手，在烟和泪的阻碍里，见证了他徒手掰开厚重的金属车门，把紧紧扣住他身体的安全带扯断，他揽住昆汀的腰问他有没有受伤，那声音带着紧张和故作沉稳的稚气鼻音。  
我觉得会有二次爆炸。昆汀怔怔地说，他的手臂绕上年轻人的腰，他觉得他变成了马戏团里性感空中飞人的搭档，灼热的烟雾和地面一同远离了他，他在恐高的错乱心率里皱起了眉毛，年轻人红色面罩破损了一小块的地方冒出一丛卷曲的、栗子色的头发。

在约定的时间里，他注视着酒店电视里红黑制服的年轻人抱着孩子飞出浓烟的画面，他的手臂勉强夹着昏迷的儿童，昆汀猜他可能受了伤，爆炸现场的一切都难以预料。他头也不回地问坐在沙发上慢吞吞踢掉运动鞋的彼得，为什么把自己弄得这么狼狈。  
“我只是有点儿累，”彼得蹬掉另外一只鞋子，他两手轻轻搭在大腿两侧，朝他许久未见的主顾露出笑容，“你能帮我吗？”  
“你的服务里多了撒娇这一项，佩德罗？”  
“只对熟人。”  
“你现在在哪儿打工，跟我说说看。”他握住彼得的左臂，试探着伤痕可能存在的位置，他陷入一种赌博的眩晕和冲动中，彼得轻轻叫了一声，他似乎是押中了，他看着男孩儿脸上隐忍的神色，“不是什么轻松事，对吧？”  
昆汀在彼得的沉默中把他的衣服一件件脱掉，他没法不去注意他手臂上的瘀伤，它已经变成了即将痊愈前的沉郁的棕色，那是谎言和荣誉的臂章。他叫彼得躺到床上去，过这儿来，他说，他把他拉扯到床沿边上，彼得的头沉沉垂在床垫边缘，他的视界颠倒起来，昆汀的身后是循环播放的夜间新闻，蜘蛛侠不停地出现那上面。  
“张开嘴，张大些。”  
彼得照做了，昆汀已经充血的、兴奋的龟头在他的唇嘴上扫动了两下，他闻到沐浴液和皮肤温热的味道，它缓缓插进了他的喉咙，彼得的胸口起伏着，他担心自己会喘不过气来，手指下意识地收紧了床单。昆汀低下头，看着年轻人的喉咙因为异物入侵而夸张地隆起，苍白的皮肤逐渐染上一种淫荡的粉红色，像是坠入黑夜前最后的霞色，他缓慢地晃动着腰，在彼得狭窄、湿润的喉咙里获得了一种异样的快慰。他陷入到一种虚伪的占有中，那些被人仰慕的、热爱的、神秘的符号，此刻正攥紧酒店的床单，因为窒息而扭动着年轻的身体。昆汀按住了他的肩膀，彼得痛苦地哼出了声，他的胸膛激烈地抖动着，双腿不安地蜷起，眼泪滑进他的鬓角，融化进柔软的栗子色的卷发之中。  
昆汀松开了他。  
彼得侧身咳嗽起来，他的耳朵和脸颊一样红，他用了半分钟平复了自己，“我做不了这个。”  
可你能做的更多。昆汀想。  
“…这太难受了，我喘不过气。”  
“我付你双倍，怎么样？”昆汀把他按回到刚才的位置，彼得值得双倍的价钱，他暗自想道，然后握住彼得的手臂，温柔地劝他的男孩再一次把嘴打开。  
这一次他没再操他的喉咙太久，他伸手抚慰着彼得因为窒息而勃起的阴茎，他的手掌心仔细揉擦着他敏感的顶端，彼得拱起了腰，他的鼻音变得急促，他像他们第一次那样攀住了昆汀的手臂，恳求他的宽恕或者更多的戏弄。  
昆汀在彼得真正因为窒息而昏过去前放开了他，彼得爬在床上，半启着嘴巴缓了好一阵，他瞪着电视屏幕，新闻还在没完没了的讲着自杀式袭击，可他不想在做爱时看到穿着制服的自己了。  
“你在安全期吗？”  
彼得点点头，他在安德里安家里渡过了一个平淡的发情期，他给他一些玩具，几乎没怎么碰他，安德里安给他指交过几次，他的忙于买卖的alpha似乎没法分神于他身上。安德里安半夜里回来时，彼得总是夹着枕头或者是仿真玩具睡得沉沉的。  
彼得躺在昆汀身下，他抓着自己的脚踝等着他进来，不过他的主顾似乎比他多的是耐心，他给他屁股下面塞了枕头，戴好了避孕套。彼得发现他的戒指不见了。  
“你长个子了，彼得？”他打量着他。  
“…大概。”  
“你看起来变结实了，”昆汀握住他的胳膊，“瞧瞧它。”  
我是不是该说谢谢？彼得笑起来，带着些同样故意为之的羞涩和得意。他不是没和人在床上调过情，但是昆汀看着他的方式让他有些退避，他可以进到他的身体深处，但也仅此而已。  
昆汀的阴茎缓缓顶了进去，他俯下身，一手支在彼得侧脸，一边用手掌感受着男孩肌肉下肋骨的形状，他在完全贴上omega湿润的臀部时停了下来，他亲吻着他的耳畔，“我能吻你吗？”  
“…不，我说过的。”  
下午的时候，他还在空中这么抱住过他，不带一丝情欲的那种。  
彼得的脸别了过去，他听到一句模糊的道谢。昆汀似乎并不想从他这儿得到一个确切的答案，他揽起彼得的腿，缓慢地进出他的身体，他的迫不及待和粗暴像是昨日旧梦，他像对待情人一样对待彼得，他走入这年轻的迷宫，耐心的等待一个出口。  
“…快、快…一点，求你了。”  
彼得垂着睫毛，他没和昆汀这样做过爱，他习惯于快餐式的粗暴结合，那些偶尔虚情假意的温情他也总是一眼道破。一种被侵蚀的恐慌顺着他的下半身蔓延着。昆汀感觉到他身下的男孩跟他结合着的地方正在不断地颤抖着、收缩着，像是他高潮临近时那样，这也快得太离谱了，他想，彼得用一只手挡着眼睛，轻轻喘着气，在他每次操进他身体时发出小小的、忍耐的哼声，他放肆和不知羞耻的嗓音似乎都给藏起来了。  
“你还好吗？”  
“…嗯。”彼得平复了一下自己，“嘿，别——”  
昆汀拿开了他的手，他握紧了彼得的手腕，迫使他看着他。  
“别总是把脸藏起来，”他的笑意里掺杂着不怀好意，“你在担心什么？”  
彼得皱起鼻头，“不，”他想摆出一个凶脸，但是昆汀没给他机会，他把他的手腕按在枕头上，沉着腰挤进了彼得的生殖腔口。  
酸胀感夺走了彼得的力气，他想说等一下，他的身体似乎不想等他，他被打开了，熟悉的快感涌了进来，没有痛疼也没有被弄坏的担忧，昆汀一下下操开了他，像是捅开一只鲜熟的桃子，它会流出蜜糖来。他想缩起腿，但他使不上力气，他的腰像是属于别的什么东西。昆汀的节奏加快了些，把彼得黏腻的爱液带到床单上。他在彼得的啜泣声里，一次次操得更深，他看着男孩情动哭泣的脸，一种从高空坠落的感觉袭来，他觉得他抓住他了。  
彼得在昆汀几个深插里哆嗦起来，他像是要挣脱这场性爱般地扬起脖子，在高潮中微微张开了嘴，粉红色的舌尖从同样微启的牙齿间探了出来，昆汀抬起手，把拇指探了进去，压着彼得柔软的舌头，不断向里。

每次打开一本书都能翻到同样的位置吗？除非它被打了折页，一片与众不同的纸总是容易被看到。彼得看着课题，他不安地点着脚，昆汀像是瞅准了他的发情周期似的准时约他，随之而来的还有乱七八糟冒出来的犯罪案件，就像是他们暗地里约好的一样。淫荡的买卖和罪恶潜行，天生一对。彼得皱起眉毛，他觉得又热又累，这是前兆，他得待在房子里，跟一个alpha厮混几天。  
“我讨厌这个味道。”佣兵说。  
他和他并排坐在楼顶，佣兵手里的卷饼已经软了，他只咬了一小口，然后就这么握着它，看着夜风里的彼得。他在沉默里把卷饼抛进夜色，它在空中就散了架，形状随便地摔在垃圾筒上，野猫叫了一声，四周又安静下来。  
彼得摸着脖子后面，昆汀的气味偏执地扎在他皮肤上，彼得和佣兵晚上的亲热没能驱散它，就像是一场第三人不在场的糟糕性爱，昆汀无处不在，一个嫉妒的鬼魂。彼得耸起肩膀，他也许不该在发情前几天还跟昆汀做买卖，他闻起来乱七八糟的，他觉得有几个瞬间安德里安的须后水也幽幽地盘旋在他脖子附近。他老练、狡猾的蓝色眼睛和昆汀的重叠在一起，在佣兵潮湿的房间里，从电灯和椅子的阴影间注视着他。  
佣兵朝彼得挤过来一点儿，尽管天气并不适合他这么做，他摘掉面罩，握在手里。彼得心照不宣地做了一样的动作。  
我能跟你在一起吗，小彼得。他说。他觉得自己的语气有点卑微，像是一个渴求着怜悯的病人，他不指望着这个漂亮的omega能医治好他的伤疤。  
彼得把面罩揉皱又拉平，他的声音变得犹豫。他得把那些事处理完，他说，他需要一个晚上的时间。他戴好面罩，纵深跳进黑夜里。他逃走了，跑向另一个问题当中。彼得荡得很快，他得到一个关于穷凶极恶的盗窃团伙的情报，他要在他们得逞前把他们缠在网里，然后一边耍嘴皮子地交给迟钝的警察。他的心跳的很快，他的蜘蛛感应隐隐作响，也许他该叫佣兵一起来，但他总是做的太过，把现场变成胳膊和脑袋乱飞的那种。  
孤身奋战总是带着殉身于英雄情怀的意味，他经历过一次梦幻的死亡和很多次的这样血性的孤身奋战。他被alpha们疯狂的气味推到了风口浪尖上，也许他们用了些什么该死的信息素来激发斗志，彼得赢的有些狼狈，制服能挡住他潮红的脸，却没法帮他掩饰糟糕的生理反应。他跪下来，在昏迷的罪犯中间，他快喘不过气来了，他想给自己手淫。他们都昏过去了，彼得想，他们看不见他。他又想起佣兵，他拼命站了起来，一瘸一拐地倚靠着逼仄的小巷把他领进了陌生的街区。  
彼得摘掉了面罩。  
alpha的气味、那些血和子弹，他知道自己兴奋的原因不仅仅是alpha，与暴力同行会让人更愿意与它亲近，他在战斗时接受的拳头、子弹和脏话就像是做爱时的阴暗面。他弯下腰，可什么也没吐出来。他觉得头晕，血冲进了他的脑袋。彼得的蜘蛛感应突然响了起来，他抬起头，昆汀插着口袋站在那儿，下水道的水蒸气腾腾升起在他身后，绿色的霓虹灯在雾气里膨胀着，他像一个活着的幽灵。  
“佩德罗？”  
彼得的发射器坏了，他想把面罩戴回来，他觉得自己像个魔术穿帮的蹩脚小丑，他退了一步，冰凉的石头墙硌着他的背。他不知道自己有没有说出一些带有否认意味的词，一切都太迟了，昆汀走近了他。  
“嘿，别紧张，我不会跟别人说。”  
他摊开手，“你又受伤了，你还好吗？”  
彼得有点儿语无伦次，他受伤了，他像个疯子似的发情了，他想和随便哪儿的alpha做爱，先到先得。昆汀的鞋尖踏入他两脚之间的空隙，他看着彼得，“你闻起来糟透了。”  
熟悉的、温和的信息素安慰着他，彼得扶上昆汀肩膀的手没再那么抖了，他靠在昆汀肩膀上的额头弄脏了他的浅色西装，昆汀搂紧了他。

昆汀短租的公寓和平时他住的酒店没什么差别，干净的床单还有着被烘干后的味道。彼得跌进去，紧随其后的是昆汀，他扯掉领带，看着他脏兮兮的男孩，用一种挑衅的眼神注视着他。也许是这身战衣给他的傲慢和血性，他看起来不再像是那个柔软的、多情的omega。  
“你想就这么挨操？佩德罗？…还是我该叫你蜘蛛侠？”  
彼得小声地说了句“操”，他按了一下胸口，紧绷的制服像丝绸一样温顺地摊开，他几乎是用暴力扯下了它。  
“你闻起来像个垃圾堆，彼得。”  
昆汀说了实话，稍微夸装了一点儿的实话。彼得汗津津的，他的信息素混在汗水里，昆汀觉得他流血了，但他身体上没有明显的伤痕，他记得这个味道，他猜那是男孩某个经常光顾的客人留下的。彼得把制服踢到地板上，明显的水痕汇聚在制服某个尴尬的位置里，昆汀鼻子里发出笑声。  
彼得揽上了昆汀的肩膀，他前面硬得发痛，后面的小洞却已经柔软得能立刻塞进三根手指进去。他盯着昆汀的下巴，见鬼的，他皱着眉毛说，“快点，昆汀。”  
空气里承载着年轻人挑衅的味道，这不该是个完整的omega该有的，昆汀把它归究于彼得还在发育期，他觉得他在跟一个像是alpha的应召男孩对峙。这同样让他兴奋，彼得像是一个新的、陌生的东西。他把彼得推在床头上时费了些力气，男孩似乎有意跟他对着干，昆汀回忆起他暴力拽开车门的样子。他能把他掀翻到对面的墙上。他想。  
昆汀扼住了彼得的脖子，试探着他皮肤下脆弱的组织，彼得紧紧握住了他的手腕，他的呼吸又急又快，他瞪着昆汀，眼圈已经红了。昆汀注意到了他的反应，他的男孩勃起的阴茎颤抖着，吐露出一丝透明的黏液，颤颤巍巍地垂在了床单上。  
“你想要粗暴一些，对不对？”  
彼得发不出声音来，昆汀空着的那只手伸到他腿间，他摸到男孩的洞口，就着他湿润的体液，把手指操了进去，两根，接着是四根，他在彼得的哽咽声里抽出手，他的手心里全湿了。彼得盯着昆汀额前垂落的棕色发丝，他有些恨他，他正在玩弄他的身体，并且不花费一分一毫。  
昆汀并拢食指和中指，再一次探入彼得的后穴，他勾着手指向男孩的前列腺施压，效果是显而易见的，彼得射了一小股出来，他的大腿根开始发抖，并试图把它张得更开。昆汀抓住了这个令男孩目眩神迷的几乎，他凑近了彼得，粗暴地亲吻着他微张着的嘴。彼得不会真的揍他，但他像一个真的蜘蛛一样狠狠叮了他一下，昆汀被咬痛了，他的舌头火烧火燎的，他松开彼得，把他扯回床单里，握着他的手腕按在了枕头上。他给了彼得一巴掌。  
红色的掌痕缓缓显现在彼得的脸颊上，彼得在震惊中转过脸，刘海狼狈地堆在他的眉毛上，一种屈辱、愤怒的感觉涌上心头，他骂了一句操你的，昆汀贝克，接着把混合着血液的口水吐在了男人脸上。  
血腥味像一股浇在火焰上的汽油，昆汀握住彼得的肩膀，把他的漂亮脸蛋按进枕头里，不要挑衅一个做爱时的alpha，昆汀在彼得耳边压低了声音说，他狠狠赏了他屁股几个巴掌，黏腻的爱液溅上了他的指尖，他骂彼得婊子，接着，没戴任何安全措施地插入了他。这跟隔着套子操彼得感觉很不一样，新鲜的血肉真实、亲密的拥入了他。他在彼得的叫喊声里继续挺入着，直到囊袋拍上了男孩的会阴，他停下来，一手按着彼得的后颈，像是掐住一只发情时的柔弱又淫荡的兔子。  
“是不是付你钱，你才听话？”  
彼得抽搐了几下，前液失禁般地不断流在床单上。  
“不要…不要、操你的、昆汀…”  
彼得手臂上的汗毛立了起来，他撕扯着床单，把它拽出了几个窟窿，昆汀并不会因此停下，他操得又狠又快，皮肤在黏液下拍击的声音让这场粗暴的性交愈加狂热。昆汀低下头，看着阴茎毫无阻隔地抽插在彼得穴肉里的样子，一个阴暗的念头在他脑子里成型，他想要这个总是翩翩飞舞着的男孩停下来。  
昆汀深顶了几下后，他在彼得变调的抽泣里停了下来，彼得被操高潮了，他哆嗦着，脊背温顺地塌陷在床垫上，肩胛骨上的瘀伤在汗水里变了色，昆汀俯身吻了它一下，他趁男孩有着神智不清时，拽过了另一个枕头，塞在他的肚子下面，然后再一次进入了他。彼得的生殖腔在高潮里淫荡地张开了口，昆汀没费什么力气就插了进去。  
“不。”  
昆汀压在彼得身上，他的答案是“是”，他停在彼得敏感的、充血的腔体内，舔舐着他气味混乱的后颈。他没给彼得喘息的机会，他的阴茎刮蹭着他最柔嫩放荡的部分。一只手绕过彼得的脖子，迫使他扬起了头，昆汀每操他一下，他都不得不发出短暂的呻吟声，他没法出说一整个句子，他给自己的口水呛住了，过剩的体液顺着下巴淌到了昆汀手臂上。  
嗡嗡作响的感应，糟糕的水声和彼此起伏的呼吸一股脑涌进彼得的脑袋里，在昆汀顶到一个几乎让他发不出声音的地方时，他觉得眼前变成了苍白一片，在短暂的失神后，他喘息着清醒了，床单湿得过头，他觉得自己可能尿出来了。  
“没关系，佩德罗。”昆汀一动不动地停在那儿，他告诉彼得，他只是潮吹了，没什么大不了的，这是婊子天赋，他低笑道，然后摸索过他们结合的地方，把沾着水的手指送到了彼得嘴边。  
睫毛的颤动的阴影落在他的雀斑上，他张开了嘴，像过往的每一次，顺从的吞下了它。  
“转过来。”  
彼得照做了，他的天性占了上风，昆汀伸手抱他的时候，他紧紧搂住了他，他离开了潮湿的床铺，把腿紧紧绕在他的alpha腰上，这个姿势进得很深，他搂着昆汀，骑在那根让他意志沉浮的阴茎上，快感一刻不停地进犯着。他饮泣着泪水恳求着，他又想射了可他害怕尿在昆汀肚子上，昆汀把他放在沙发上，一边操他一边给他手淫，粗糙的指尖揉着他顶端敏感啜泣的小孔，彼得摇着头说不要了，他想把腿夹起来，昆汀强硬地支开了他，看着彼得抽搐着小腹，他被回流的精液搞得几乎要发疯。  
“求你了，贝克，求你了…”彼得哭得快要咽住了似的，“我要坏了。”  
昆汀松开了他，彼得缩在沙发里，揉着眼睛，紧握着的拳头满是委屈，他艰难地射出了一小股稀疏的精液，一边埋怨昆汀把他弄坏掉了。  
昆汀在他生殖腔里成结的时候，他几乎没什么清醒的认知，任凭昆汀的精液浇灌在那里面，彼得喝醉了般轻轻吮吸着自己的手指，像个纵欲过头的孩子。他在短暂的休息后爬下了床，他想给昆汀口交，他不知道自己为什么得这么干，也许是做爱后的回赠，他想让他的alpha高兴，现在他是他的。他跪在自己的制服上，嘴巴里是两个人腥热的咸味，他握着昆汀的阴茎，靠在他的腿上阖上了眼睛。

彻夜纵情没让昆汀懒床。彼得缩在他旁边，呼吸平稳地浸在睡梦里。他抚摸着他的头发，男孩发出哼声，推开了他的手，然后嘟嘟囔囔地转了个身。  
“别..闹了…韦德。”  
昆汀慢慢坐了起来，彼得扔在地板上的手机亮了几下，他捡起它，署名韦德的人给彼得发了不下十条短讯。  
【我很想你，你去哪儿了？】  
昆汀握着手机扭头看了彼得一眼，然后把它放在他枕旁。他盯着太阳穿过窗帘缝隙投在地上的影子，一寸寸辗过彼得的红黑制服，他站起来，一种古怪的冲动推着他，他又回到彼得身边，捡起他脏兮兮的制服，轻柔地放在枕头上，打开了手机摄像镜头。


End file.
